<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Karkat Has A Retainer, And Dave Is A Tease. by Thonkus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402141">In Which Karkat Has A Retainer, And Dave Is A Tease.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonkus/pseuds/Thonkus'>Thonkus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HomestuckAU, M/M, Notnsfwbutlikespicy, POV Dave Strider, establishedrelationship, i really hope my friends dont read this they know my acct, kind of??, nepetamention, terezimention, trollsonearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonkus/pseuds/Thonkus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy fuck. </p>
<p>Oh my shit. </p>
<p>Karkat Vantas has a retainer in. Karkat Vantas has a goddamn lisp. Karkat Vantas is wonderfully pissed at this concept. You crack a grin, slowly, but surely. He shrinks like an irate cat, (Not the first time you've made that comparison) and you're sure your shit-eating-grin only widens.</p>
<p>"Karkat."</p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>"Karkles."</p>
<p>Nothing, yet again.</p>
<p>"Darling." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing but a deadpan look and a blush earning you +10 more points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//OR in which I wanted to write something fluffy but I spiraled into hell. Feat. Davekat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider &amp; Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, DaveKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Karkat Has A Retainer, And Dave Is A Tease.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Dave Strider.</p>
<p>Your name is Dave Strider, and your friend- Well, friend? Roommate-friend? Fuck buddy? Goddamn Soulmate? Who knows. You and your roommate Karkat Vantas have been a little up in the air in terms of what the two of you are. You flirt like a high school romance, bicker like an old married couple, and fuck like traditional friends with benefits. All that aside - Karkat Vantas has stormed through the door, slamming it shut behind him. You figure he didn't mean to be so aggressive about it, because he catches you sitting at the kitchen island, and hastily tries to look casual.</p>
<p>"Whats up, Karkles?" </p>
<p>He glowers at you, feigning annoyance at the admittedly dumb-as-hell nickname. He looks like he wants to sling an insult back at you, or at the very least an oh-so original "Fuck you, Strider." Which you would, par for the course, reply to with "Maybe later, Vantas."</p>
<p>You have you and Karkat's thing down to a science, if you're honest. A fucking science. But instead of a string of insults, or any of the expected responses - He holds back, for whatever reason, and just throws you the bird.</p>
<p>You'd be lying to yourself if you said it didn't worry you. You can hardly get him to shut up most days. (Not that you really mind.) But guess what? Your name is Dave Strider, and you're excellent at lying to yourself!</p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue?" You sprawl from your seat at the kitchen island, now taking up two chairs lying back, leaning on one elbow, and using your other hand to make a loose "Nyah" pose that Nepeta's always doing. Smooth, Strider. Fucking hilarious. </p>
<p>Karkat, however, doesn't smile - He doesn't even sneer. He just rolls his eyes with his mouth clamped shut. </p>
<p>Something's definitely up with him. You try to remember whatever it was he said he was doing today, but you aren't really good at that whole Remembering Shit thing. While Karkat shuffles to take off his shoes and set down his things, you cooly whip out your phone to see if you can find anything on your Shared Calendar.  </p>
<p>The date is highlighted, and in his signature grey text, "ORTHODONTISTS" is typed out. Ah, so thats it. You think he'd be more relieved, he was supposed to get his braces off today, wasn't he? You expected him to burst through the door with a massive "EAT SHIT, DAVE!" After having to deal with your teasing for the past two years.</p>
<p>It's not like you never had braces as a kid, but Karkat doesn't need to know that. It's much funnier to watch him hiss and spit profanities at you until he chokes on his own saliva. It's his own fault for getting braces in adulthood, you tell yourself.</p>
<p>Regardless, you figured he'd be hollering about how "It's about fucking time!" And whatever other irritation he'd found with it. He'd probably send shivers down your spine with his fangs, and 100% use it against you whenever he could. You were looking forward to it about as much as he was, honestly. </p>
<p>But no, none of that. Instead he's sour and bitter. Looks like he could use some trademark Strider Time to cheer him up. You slink off of the two chairs you occupied, and make your way behind him. He either doesn't hear you or doesn't care - He's busy pretending to be very interested in rooting through his backpack and hoping you leave, looks like. </p>
<p>You snake your arms around his mid-section, giving him a sneak-hug from behind. You rest your head on his shoulder, leaning down a bit to make it work. (Hah. Shortie.) Your swift motion earns you a yelp from Karkat, and a shade of red dusting his ears. He turns around and pushes you back, and you are delighted to find that the candy red traces to his cheeks as well. +10 points for Dave. He finally opens his damn mouth, but it's only to sneer at you. You catch the glimpse of metal in there. Curious. </p>
<p>"Nothing to say, Karkitten?" you lilt, raising a brow. Your eyes are hidden beneath your shades, per usual - so you look at him intently without hesitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"fphfuck you, Schtrider." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy fuck. </p>
<p>Oh my shit. </p>
<p>Karkat Vantas has a retainer in. Karkat Vantas has a goddamn lisp. Karkat Vantas is wonderfully pissed at this concept. You crack a grin, slowly, but surely. He shrinks like an irate cat, (Not the first time you've made that comparison) and you're sure your shit-eating-grin only widens.</p>
<p>"Karkat."</p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>"Karkles."</p>
<p>Nothing, yet again.</p>
<p>"Darling." </p>
<p>Nothing but a deadpan look and a blush earning you +10 more points.You stare, dumbfounded with giddiness, letting out hitches of laughter with your jaw still on the fucking floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sound like Sollux." you finally get out, savoring every second of hell Karkat is in right now. It sounds like a final statement from you, mostly because it is. But the way Karkat sets his jaw encourages you to push forward. </p>
<p>"You sound like fucking Sollux Captor with that thing in - I have to message Terezi holy fuck dude!" You'd normally not go so far to mess with Karkat, but this is gold sitting right in your lap. Only a fool would pass this up. Karkat lets out a strangled sound akin to a scoff, and forcefully grabs you at the wrist. "No, you don't have to message her," he glares daggers to you, but they're about as threatening as little toothpick swords. His mouth moves awkwardly around words, and it sounds off. </p>
<p> "Message who, again?" You ask, feigning idiocy. It's very obvious your goal here - and you know he knows it too.</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>"Well thats not very nice. Also not what I asked, babe." You tack on the 'babe' at the end just to see what happens. It sounds only slightly awkward coming out of your mouth. Pet names aren't common for you two. Unsurprisingly, Karkat's blush deepens and you give yourself a generous +15 points, because he starts fiddling at the hem of his hoodie with his free hand, too. </p>
<p>He squirms under your gaze, clearly trying to pretend he doesn't care. But he cares. You know he cares. He knows you know he cares. His hand is still clutching your wrist, but you get the feeling that he's more stuck with you, than the other way around. You bat your eyelashes at him, not like he can see them any, though. Your smug ass grin must be enough to get the point across because he tries to glare harder at you.</p>
<p>You're curious to see how long it takes him to crack. Shutting up isn't his strong suit, and it's only a matter of time until he finds himself in such a boisterous fit of rage over something that he just has to go on a tangent about it. He can't stay silent and pouty for the entire six months he wears the damn thing. (Six months? Four months? You don't remember the timeframe but your point still stands. Too long for Karkat.)</p>
<p>You decide to find out just how long it takes. You have this down to a science, like you said. In one swift motion you free yourself from his limp grasp, instead grabbing his wrists, and pinning him up against the doorframe. He makes a noise of surprise that you aren't unfamiliar with, and immediately gifts you with a warning "Sthrider." It's not nearly as threatening with his retainer, and you're pretty sure he knows it because he rolls his eyes at himself - or perhaps the situation as a whole. Karkat flicks his head down, jostling some of his hair to cover his face, which has bursted spectacularly into that candy red color once more.  </p>
<p>You're now pinning your roommate against the wall, with his arms kind-of above his head. If this were any other situation, you'd absolutely have to talk yourself up to act this confident. The Cool Kid look can only get you so far, y'know. But when it comes to making fun of Karkat? You know no bounds. Nothing will get between you and gently bullying your roommate-bestfriend-fuck-buddy. Still, with your goal in sights, it takes a moment of hesitation before you can lean in close to Karkat's warm face. You're pretty sure he doesn't notice it.</p>
<p>Brushing his hair away from his face, you can see just how red he is. You try not to let your voice come off as too shaky, just kind of sultry. You lean closer.</p>
<p>"I wonder, how am I supposed to kiss you with that thing in?" You feel him shudder at the heat of your breath against his lips. You two are way too close, but this is also way too fun. </p>
<p>He opens his mouth to make a retort, but snaps it shut in surprise when you trail down to his neck, exhaling as you go. </p>
<p>"Maybe instead I'll just have to kiss you... here," you muse. Fuck yeah, Strider, you are getting so many points for this. Thats what this is for. Points and making fun of Vantas. Absolutely. </p>
<p>You press your lips up to his jaw, and watch, as it too turns as red as the rest of his face. It's like one of those fuckin' heat sensitive mugs. The minute you touch it, it's red as can be. </p>
<p>Karkat remains annoyingly silent - Usually this probably would've resulted in him yelling at you about there being "A time and a place, and right now is NEITHER, fuckass!" instead he's just kind of murmuring swear words and grumbling. You take this as incentive to proceed.</p>
<p>"Or... Maybe here." </p>
<p>Another kiss, this time to his neck. No response.</p>
<p>"How about...here?" </p>
<p>His collar bone. His breath hitched, thats something. </p>
<p>"Mm...Let's see." you continue.</p>
<p>Karkat is stood, still as stone. You remove one of your hands from his wrists, and loosely pin the two of his with your right hand. Your dominant hand traces down to his hoodie collar. You give it a gentle tug, and Karkat gives another noise. Not noisy enough, you think. </p>
<p>You hook your index finger inside of the shirt collar, and pull it away and down, exposing more of his gray skin to you, and your lips. You kiss right where his shirt collar was, and hum in faux thought. You don't pull back from him, letting the breath of your words and movements of your mouth trace over his skin.</p>
<p>"This damn hoodie 's in my way." You give yourself an internal high-five for that. You said it like an observation rather than an angry remark, and Karkat fully shivers at the way you whispered. His hands clench, and you feel his wrists shifting under your grasp.</p>
<p>"Are you okay with this?" Your voice is breathy. Your hand falls down to the hem of his hoodie, and you slide it up, exposing just enough skin that you can trace your fingers against his waist. His breath hitches again. You pause, and lean back to look him in the eyes. Not just to tease him. "I won't do anything you're not okay with." </p>
<p>Eugh. That sounded sincere. It was sincere, but it didn't need to sound so weird and earnest. Karkat's mouth falls open and closed a few times, and his blush is still prominent. You're not sure if its a failure or an accomplishment to make Vantas speechless. But speechless he is. He looks beautiful when he's surprised. You make a note to surprise him more often. </p>
<p>Before he can respond - A chime rings out from the table. Shit. As smoothly as you can, you draw back from Karkat. His arms fall uselessly to his sides. He looks as disappointed as you feel. The chime doesn't stop until you waltz over and see that it's - speak of the belated devil - Terezi, calling you. You give a smirk over to Karkat, and pop your hip out as you lean against the kitchen table. "Shame. I guess we'll have to continue that later.~" </p>
<p>Aaand theres the string of profanities you missed! It's like he's snapped out of a daze. His speech is slurred, especially with how fast he's talking, but you don't care and neither does he. It's harder to follow with the lack of enunciation, but you catch some solid "Fuck you!"s and "Like I would ever want to!"s, along with a single "You're an insufferable, egotistic fuckwad, Strider!" before he storms off to his room, forgetting his bag by the door. You blow him a kiss behind his back, just to be a little snot about it. He talks a big game but by the clicking of his door lock and un-belt-buckling noises you hear, you guess he isn't all that mad. +20 points for Dave.</p>
<p>You'd be lying if you said you weren't as disappointed about the interruption as he was, but, hey!</p>
<p> Your name is Dave Strider, and you're excellent at lying to yourself!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this. I've never done much writing so I hope it wasn't too rough for your reading pleasure lmao. Thanks again! ~ Thonkus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>